


To Become Heda

by FuzzNugget69



Series: To become Heda [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character building, Curses, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Greek Mythica, Heda Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Lycan's, My First Fanfic, Popular Clarke, Soulmates, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, hard lessons, nervous lexa, regular updates, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzNugget69/pseuds/FuzzNugget69
Summary: Don't know what I'm doing this is my first fanfic. This is a series and the charaters change alot and so does the world they live in.Lexa’s family are from an ancient blood line of shifters, more specifically a blood line of wolves known as Lycaon’s. Burdened with a curse bestowed upon them, by the Greek God Zeus himself, for the treacheries of the Arcadian king, Lycaon. Indra and Gustus left their pack so that Lexa and Anya could live normal lives away from the threats that come with being in a pack such as hunters, other packs and brutal traditions that come with being a part of a wolf pack.





	To Become Heda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first time writting a fanfiction and I'm not the best at writting, I would love to hear feedback on my writting so I can improve. The next chapters will be longer this is just an introduction. 
> 
> I will be updating every sunday :)

A solid lump, nothing but a mass of untamed brunette hair, an arm and a leg sticking out to create the perfect temperature, nice and warm in a spacious double bed with thick grey sheets, fluffy pillows and a steadily growing patch of drool. Complete and utter peace."BEEP BEEP LEXIE POO WAKE UP WE HAVE SCHOOL!” _What in god’s name, bloody Anya_ "Ugh, I’m up and never call me that again!” Lexa slumps her head back down into her pillow and lets out a disgusted groan as she realises she just put her face back into her own drool patch. She then roles over and wipes her face of sleep and drool. Lexa just lays there contemplating life specifically how much she really needs school, an education and, if she could just sleep for the next hundred years. She watches the dust particles floating through the air in the streams of light coming from her window, as it creates the illusion of floating glitter. She can hear Anya making breakfast downstairs and decides it’s time to get dressed and accept that school is in fact happening. To be human and go to school like normal human people do.

Lexa’s family are from an ancient blood line of shifters, more specifically a blood line of wolves known as Lycaon’s. Burdened with a curse bestowed upon them, by the Greek God Zeus himself, for the treacheries of the Arcadian king, Lycaon. Indra and Gustus left their pack so that Lexa and Anya could live normal lives away from the threats that come with being in a pack such as hunters, other packs and brutal traditions that come with being a part of a wolf pack. Lexa didn’t really know the exact details as she was only 3 years of age when they left. They have since moved three times to avoid being found. This morning will be her third time starting at a new school and her first day, of her last two years of school before collage. Lexa grabs her favourite pair of tight dark blue jeans, white shirt, flannel with a grey hood and her converse and gets changed. She then goes to the bathroom to try and tame her crazy bed hair before continuing with her normal morning routine, because let’s be real it can be real hard trying to navigate with a bunch of brunette curls surrounding your face. After a valiant attempt at taming her hair she puts on a grey beanie and heads down stairs for breakfast.

“What’s for breakfast?” Lexa rasps out voice still riddled with sleep. “Make it yourself, do I look like your slave” Anya says as she puts her hands on her hips to express her point. “I did make you coffee though it’s on the counter, and we leave in 10. Don’t want to be late for school now do we Heda.”. “I’m 18 do you really need to call me Heda still and thanks for the coffee!” She says over her shoulder as she begins pouring her milk into her crunchy nut corn flakes, the breakfast of champions or a couch potato with a sweet tooth, you decide. 10 minutes’ pass faster than Lexa would like and she then finds herself sitting in the passenger seat of Anya’s car, on her way to her first day at Arcadia high school. Please just let me the grey man. One can only dream about making it through high school without being notice and unscathed by the brutal reality that is high school even for a young wolf.

Anya parks the furthest she can from the school itself, in hopes that some clumsy ass driver won’t scratch her precious baby. Unfortunately, Anya’s odds of having no one park near her car aren’t very high. Considering Polis is a huge school and is your stereotypical high school, full of jocks, cheerleaders, band geeks, your popular groups and outcasts, to say the least even the floors of the hallways are always sticky like most high schools and has that forever present smell of teenagers struggling to come to terms with the use of deodorant. Lexa and Anya make their way down to the packed hallway to the administration office, to find out where their lockers are and where their classes are going to be.

When they open the office doors they notice a large brown curved desk with a stack of school newspapers, a bell and a bowl of condoms with a sign above saying “cover your stump before you hump”. Anya huffs out “original” and laughs under her breath because behind the desk, is an older woman with a poker dot shirt and a navy-blue sweater on, with big round glasses on and on her left side of her sweater is a name plate with Maud on it. Clearly she didn’t put it there and if she did Anya’s appreciation for this women’s work has just gone through the roof. “Morning girls is there something I can do for you” says Maud once she looks up at them. Lexa speaks before Anya can “ah yes um, it’s our first day here and we were told to come to the office for our locker number and class schedule” Anya just rolls her eyes at her sisters fumbling of words because seriously she’s a shifter and is getting nervous talking to an old lady behind a desk. “Yes, Kane mentioned you two would be here today, here’s your locker numbers and schedule. Griffon should be here in a moment to show you to your classes. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Anya then grabs a massive handful of condoms and says “Nope I think I have everything covered” Maud looks suddenly very pale and Lexa’s rolls her eyes so hard her eyeballs almost fall out.

Anya and Lexa turn around to go take a seat and wait for this Griffon person to show up. When the office door opens to a girl. Lexa’s mind stops as she takes in the girl in front of her. She has the bluest eyes and softest eyes Lexa’s ever seen and a cute blonde messy bun. When she looks lower at her lips she’s entranced by them, they look soft, thin pink and the way they move is so alluring… WAIT!! Lexa’s palms have become sweaty and she swears her heart is literally going break through her sternum and unceremoniously fall at the mercy of this unnamed blue eyed beauty. That Lexa realises has spoken and is currently still speaking. Shit. Suddenly Anya elbows Lexa breaking Lexa out of whatever trance she was in and looks at her pointedly. She then coughs to make sure her voice doesn’t break before she stupidly says “Hi I’m Lexa” and puts out her hand to shake. As the other girl reaches to take her hand she say “I know Anya just introduced you and in case you missed my name as well it’s Clarke, Clarke Griffon”. As their hands meet Lexa feels a shock of electricity run from her hand all the way to her heart, they both hold eye contact and hold onto each other’s hands longer than what would be classed as a polite hand shake. Suddenly Lexa curses her sweaty palms an annoying inconvenience of hers. “Well now that we have the introductions over and my sister is with us again let’s say we go and find our lockers and you can show us around”. Clarke turns to leave and Lexa’s eyes drop as she begins to walk out the door. THWACK! Anya Gibbs slaps Lexa behind the head and as she passes her to leave out the door whispers out of Clarke earshot “eyes up Romeo, little bit of respect”. Lexa rubs the back of her head and takes a deep breath as she steps out of the office door and into the halls of Polis High.


End file.
